never in their favour
by Tibby Rose
Summary: they couldn't win forever. skins/the hunger games crossover. mini/franky, rich/grace.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: i'm lazy and have other things to write but the other parts of this are practically done anyway so.**** this is probably really ooc, but I wanted to give this a shot and here is a third of the result. **even tho skins s6 was terrible and would never be worthy of thg, only one of the mistakes in s6 is carried out in this, so maybe it's alittle bit worthy. but i'm just being cocky. unbetaed, and not very good. obviously some things from skins are changed, and not just the fact they're now in the hunger games universe. disclaimer, i don't own skins nor the hunger games-if i did, they would've had better endings.

**the ninety-third hunger games.**

Mini McGuinness wins The Hunger Games at twelve years old.

She wins because nobody pays attention to her, because how could the twelve year old with the golden curls and the freckles win? She wins because what the other tributes don't know, what the other tributes don't think about is the fact that Mini is as good as the rest of them, if not better. She wins because she promised her friends she would, and Mini McGuinness doesn't break her promises.

She stood up there, after being called out, and she knew what everyone was thinking. She knew they thought it was horrible and cruel, and it was even worse because even at twelve, Mini had won many hearts in District 1, and nobody wanted to see her die. No one volunteers in the end, because even if they lived, Mini would never forgive them.

She knew, that no matter what, District 1 was betting on her.

She doesn't remember her Games that much. Even fierce Mini wanted it gone from her mind. But there were parts she couldn't erase. Her arena, a thick, dense jungle in which mutants loomed in every corner. Her two kills, an arrow through the head and a knife through the heart. Her farewells.

Her mother came first. Even now, Mini thinks, it was the closest Shelley ever behaved like a proper mother. She had kissed the top of Mini's head and told her to hide, told her to hope, because if there was one person in District 1, who didn't know Mini, it was Shelly McGuinness.

Grace, Liv and Nick had followed, and she had hugged them each tightly, as they told her she had to survive. Grace, she remembers, even begged.

"Don't die Mini-Moo" she had whispered through her tears, because there was no way Grace would've been able to keep it together "I need you."

Nick had kissed her softly, and Mini still sees that moment of the highlight of their relationship. No matter what she found when she came back home, she always had that.

Her last guest had surprised her, a short girl who looked like a boy, who had stood at the door silently, nervously.

"Rich and Alo" Franky had told her, when she finally dared to head towards Mini "Th-they wish you the best."

Mini had snorted at that, causing Franky to bite her lip.

"Mini" she had said, holding out the wooden man Mini had seen before. Franky's only friend, Mini had sniped at Liv and Grace countless times, as they watched her walk around with it day after day. Even at twelve, Mini was making remarks like this.

"I want you to have this" Franky had said quietly, and the toxic words Mini had been dying to say burned on her tongue "As your token."

She didn't take it, and Franky had sighed, before placing it next to her and leaving. Mini had watched her leave, watched Francesca Fitzgerald be her enemy for the last time.

She had looked at the doll, and it was only then that Mini knew she was going to keep her promise.

As she watched the final tribute die, Mini clutched the doll tightly. They let her keep it in the end. With that, and her sponsors, Mini wondered if she could've gotten away with anything. She didn't risk it. She didn't risk breaking her promise.

She didn't, in the end.

**the ninety-fourth hunger games.**

Nicholas Levan wins The Hunger Games because he does not lose, he does not disappoint.

Instead, he did what he was best at. Making himself look good, the only way he knew how. When Matthew Levan is reaped, he steps forward. It is the last time Nick ever sees his brother face to face. He ran, they say, when nobody from their District could look at him anymore. Not even Grace. Not even Franky. Not even Leon. Not even Liv.

Nick never finds out if that's the truth.

Leon did not say farewell. He told Nick to win, told him not to screw it up. Told him to continue the Levan legacy. Leon won. His father won. His grandfather won. Nick must be the fourth generation to win.

His friends did say farewell. They arrived together, Grace and Rich, Mini and Franky, Liv and Alo. Grace hugged him the tightest, and Mini, despite her very verbal dislike of Nick since he started dating Liv in her own Games, said that if she could win, he could.

He believes her.

Nick wins because he was faster than the rest, even the bulky eighteen year old from District 2. As he watched the numerous disasters the Gamemakers set out take the lives of the other tributes, he thought about his days playing football in the field, where he would take Alo down without trying, when the girls watched and Rich complained. His father told him to train, and Nick did. His arena, a never ending block of land with one mountain and lake, an active volcano and never ending stream of poisonous water, was filled with the must disgusting beasts ever to appear in the Games.

Nick wins because he is faster than the others, because of sheer luck. In the end, he discovered he never wanted to, because Matty Levan is never seen again.

**the ninety-fifth hunger games.**

Grace Violet Blood makes Richard Hardbeck promise he'll win his Games.

He promised, because Grace deserved so much, and he deserved so little. He promised because he never wanted to see Grace cry. He promised because she had kissed him and told him he had to come home to her, like Mini and Nick did. Just Rich, just this games, and it would all be over. She would never be reaped, she promised, neither would Alo or Franky or Liv.

He believed they would never be reaped, but he never believed he would survive. What a sick twist that was either at the hands of fate or the Capitol.

(Here's something everybody knows-Rich Hardbeck doesn't believe in fate.)

His arena was a meadow, something Grace would've seen as beautiful had it not been for the deadly snakes that could shoot venom at prey from fifty feet away, or the large birds that could behead a man with a slash of its beak. The lack of water, or the numerous tracker jacker nests.

It takes him two days to win.

He thought it was wrong and stupid, even for the Capitol, as they were all to die anyway. Dehydration, or beheading, or poisoning. 20 tributes did via these causes, and Rich knew, and the Gamemakers knew, they would all die like this in the end anyway.

But they wanted a game, they wanted them to kill each other, they wanted it too last forever. If it hadn't been for Grace, Rich would've stayed in the forest, let the snakes or the tracker jackers or the dehydration or the birds take him. But he had promised Grace, and he knew she was watching back home, clutching the hands of Mini and Liv as she watched him on screen, willing him to go on.

Rich had never had any desire to win. But he had to at least go to the feast, at least battle it out there, for Grace, and Grace only. Not for the Capitol's entertainment. Doing something for the Capitol was something Rich could never do.

(Here's something only six people know-Rich Hardbeck hates The Capitol. He risks everything by stating the truth, saying the things nobody else dares too.)

Maybe he was mocking them by winning. Maybe he was mocking them as he waited in the shadows, as he waited for the remaining three tributes to battle it out. Rich knows he was. He wasn't going to let the Capitol have their way forever.

The girl from District 5 died with an arrow in her back, planned perfectly by the two tributes from District 2. Rich watched it all, and watched as they waited for him to turn up. Killing each other until they had too was their plan, and Rich would've let them have their way early on, had it not been for Grace.

The Gamemakers never accept defeat, and Rich knows that's why the wall of fire descended upon him, that's why he was forced to face the other tributes. He kills one, the one who killed her partner. He watched as the sharp rock pierced her skin, watched as the blood spread rapidly.

He didn't even notice the fire burning at his back, scarring his skin and burning his hair. He didn't notice because he could only think one thing. He had blood on his hands in Grace's name. Cruelly, ironically, Grace Violet Blood.

They fix his back alright, but they don't fix his hair. Grace, Grace who he never deserved but now really doesn't, pushed it back lightly.

"It'll grow" she had said "You're still my metal man. My own tinman."

It never does.

**the ninety-sixth hunger games.**

Mini McGuinness tries to volunteer when Franky Fitzgerald is reaped.

When the name _Francesca Fitzgerald_ is called out, nobody moves. Everyone is still, afraid, because nobody thought she could win. The Games are for the Minis and the Nicks of Panem, not for the Frankys.

Mini was the first to move. She stepped forward before Franky, and that's what got Franky to move. Because even if Mini was allowed in the Games again, Franky would never let it happen. Not Mini, who deserved a long happy life.

"_You can't_" she told the blonde before making her way to the stage, Mini's screams piercing her ears. She didn't look back, not once, knowing full well that if she did she'd run back to the girl who'd become her best friend, her home, her everything. Later Liv tells her Mini tried to take her place, but smart, confident Liv made sure the girl never did. Franky knew she would be forever indebted to Liv, if just for that.

Mini came to see her alone. The others, she had said, were waiting, but Mini had to see Franky, had to tell her.

"Nick, Rich and I did it" Mini had said, the fierce determination in her eyes barely blocking out the fear, the fear that made Franky scared herself. "You've got to win, Franks."

But Mini, Nick and Rich could win. And even they had not been the same. Mini never spoke of it, never even interrupted Rich's Capitol rants. The joy in Nick's eyes had long be gone, and now held nothing but fear. Rich's hair was still short, and despite all the Capitol Doctors did, he still winced when Grace put her hand on his back.

"I-I can't lie to you. You know I can't do this, Mini."

"Franky, _please_" Mini begged, and Franky wondered how she could ever do it, ever hurt this girl even if she didn't mean too.

Franky couldn't say anything. Losing her life was one thing. Breaking Mini's heart was another.

"Here" Mini said roughly, shoving a familiar object into Franky's grasp. "That's the reason you'll come home."

Mini left without saying goodbye, and Franky wondered if she really believed Franky would survive. If anything, the wooden man was a telltale.

Despite being teased about it for years (among other things, and before Mini made sure it never happed again), it's Franky's height that makes her survive the Games. The second youngest tribute, the youngest being a tall fourteen year old from two, and the smallest, Franky goes unnoticed for days. It's something she's good at, her only useful skill, because she doesn't think drawing will get her out of here.

Her arena was a never ending expanse of snow, with ice cold winds thrashing at them. Franky runs the second the gong sounds, runs from everyone else who battle it out. 23 tributes went for the Cornucopia that year, in need of blankets if anything else. Eight made it out.

The ninth hid in a ball, freezing but not moving, far enough from the others after she ran. She grasped her token tightly, wondering if Mini was back at home, as she laughed because she finally realized Franky could never win.

But she does in the end. She wins because she receives a sleeping bag from a silver parachute, and she doesn't think about who sent it, because she's freezing and she's scared.

(Liv tells Franky that Mini spent every moment she had since Franky was reaped forcing people to help the other girl out.)

She wins because of something else too. Something nobody mentions, because none of them are that cruel. She wins because she her fellow District 1 tribute die, a boy by the name of Rider. She watched as he froze to death, discovering only when the cannon fired that he was the last survivor besides her.

It's that the changes Franky, that changes the small, quiet girl who tried to do her best by everyone. And it's Mini, and only Mini, with her golden hair and soft lips and warm arms that keep Franky grounded the day she returns and every day onwards.

**tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

the ninety-seventh hunger games.

Liv Malone wins The Hunger Games when she is sixteen years old.

She surprises everyone when she doesn't object, doesn't cry, doesn't look scared. She surprises everyone because Liv Malone doesn't care, isn't afraid. She doesn't cry in front of everyone, doesn't let them see how she feels. Liv Malone is not recognized as a weakling.

But she's terrified, and that's the truth. But Mini, ever so smart Mini, has taught her not to let her emotions show. Mini, who knows the Games better than anyone, Mini, who knows all the tactics there are.

"Bring home another win for District One" Mini had said at their goodbyes, while Grace clutched Rich, Nick tried to hide his tears, and Franky and Alo stood, scared at the thought of what was to come.

"Can't let you take all the glory, can I Mins?" Liv had replied, and Mini had sniffed but forced a grin. And Liv knew that there was only one thing on the mind of the blonde, memories of messing around in the Malone house, making fun of fellow residents. And she knows that Mini has forgiven her then, forgiven her for all the things that happened when they were twelve.

"Yeah" Mini smirked, because crying would have made it too real "Good luck with that, Malone."

Before they left, Nick had hugged her tightly, properly, for the first time in years. And it was then, for her ears only, that he had whispered the five words she'd never expected to hear.

"He'd be proud of you." And it didn't take Liv longer than a millisecond to know who he was talking about.

Liv was the only one who makes an alliance in the arena. Her fellow tribute, a boy who Liv has seen around, one who got in a scrap with Alo a few years before, one who was never been seen without dice in his hands, something Mini has laughed out countless times. His name was Alex Henley. He made sure Liv made it through the games, made sure Liv remembered she had a reason to win. Liv did the same for him, because everything Rich and Franky and Nick (but never Mini, Mini who never mentioned her life in the arena) made sense.

It comes down to the two of them, and Liv knows it's the Capitol pulling strings.

Liv gets the upper hand in the end, and Alex isn't even struggling, why, and the one thing that haunted Liv from that day forward whether it was because of his dice. But then, when winning was right in her grasp, she wondered what he had to win for. The people in District 1. Grace. Mini. Nick. Alo. Rich. Franky. Maude. But it's not the thought of them that got her to push the knife through Alex's heart. It was the memory of a boy, a boy whom she maybe loved, one who disappeared years before.

Liv Malone won The Hunger Games when she was sixteen years old, in the name of Matthew Levan.

the ninety-eigth hunger games.

Alo Creevey wins The Hunger Games out of sheer luck. It wasn't like Franky, who won because Mini made it so, because she watched Rider freeze to death. It wasn't like Nick, who won because he was fast and brave and won in the name of his brother.

Alo Creevey wins out of luck.

His arena was a thick dense forest, where muttations of all shapes and sizes lurked in every corner, mixed in with normal animals. The backpacks at the Cornucopia held everything but food, and it didn't take the Tributes long to realize to survive, they had to hunt.

And Alo, despite his hatred of his life on the small District 1 farm, despite Mini's constant taunts and nickname 'Farmboy', despite never having enjoyed his job, is the only one who knows what is safe to eat. The differences are so small, he barely pulled it off.

It takes him less than a week to win. He returns home to find everything has changed, from his friends to Mini's nicknames to the way his parents act around him.

He wonders if they'd rather he'd never won, even if it proved how much he needed them.

the ninety-ninth hunger games.

Nobody expected Grace Violet Blood to take place in the Hunger Games. She was eighteen, it was her last year, she was the daughter of Mayor Blood. Only seven slips of paper. All her friends had been in the arena, and Grace being reaped would be another sick, cruel twist of fate.

(But as they always forget, the Capitol loves cruel, twists of fate.)

But she was, and nothing, not even Rich's attempt to lunge at their escort, the _nos_ emitting from her three best friends, not the looks that Alo and Nick shoo her, full of fear and regret, not even her father silently bickering with their escort, stopped it from happening. David Blood controls a lot of things, but the games are not one of them.

Grace Violet Blood doesn't care that all of her footage pre-games involved red eyes.

"Grace" Rich had said, holding her close, while their friends stood around them, lost for words. Not Grace. Anybody but Grace.

"You can do this. Don't die. I need you Grace" he had said, and kissed her for what could've been the final time.

It wasn't the last time, and even though Grace loved Rich, she wondered if maybe, maybe winning wasn't good.

She had run the second the gong went off, hiding in the forest of her arena, a place with ever changing seasons that went to all the weather limits to kill or push the tributes to insanity. Grace barely manages to scrape through without either befalling her, and the thing that keeps her alive is Rich, just like the reason Rich had forced himself to survive was because of Grace.

She doesn't kill anybody, because even though Grace knows the rules, she couldn't bring herself to kill a fellow tribute. She wondered how the others ever did it, ever killed someone or watched them die.

She gets a taste of the second option in the end.

It comes down to her and a vicious boy from four, one who had killed every other career tribute besides Grace without a second thought. Their weapons had been poised at each other, before the knife had slipped from Grace's hand, mental apologies to Rich going through her head.

"I can't kill you" she had whispered, and the boy from District 2 had smirked and raised his bow, pointing the arrow at Grace's heart.

That was when the wolf leapt from behind, ripping the boy to shreds, and splattering Grace with blood.

(Cruelly, ironically, Grace Violet Blood.)

It takes her a brief stint of Capitol therapy to get her to stop screaming at night.

Ceaser Flickerman had asked her later things about the Games, things Grace wouldn't answer, no matter what was going to happen if she didn't. She answers exactly one.

"Is there anybody back home you won for?"

Grace knew there was, knew there was someone who could make it better, make the nightmares stop, and he's home, waiting for her like she did him.

"Of course" she replied, her first smile since being home appearing "My beautiful Richard."

quarter quell.

They don't get even a year of safety. When the Quell is announced, they think it's over. Grace and Rich are planning a wedding, Mini and Franky have got it all figured out, and Nick had eventually accepted that Matty was gone. The Games were still a thing, but to them, it was nothing but a cold horrible memory.

Until the annual Quarter Quell is announced, in a way that makes Mini dig her nails into Franky's palm, causes Nick to punch a hole in the wall and Grace to break down.

_On the one hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the tributes shall consist of all the victors in the past twenty-five years._


	3. Chapter 3

_**this took a while and is the saddest part, if i do say so myself. i still don't like this. dedicated to chiptolentinos on tumblr for reminding me to get off my ass and finish this. also, i can't write luke for shit because i never saw the episodes with him in it AND WHATEVER MAN, JUST ACCEPT THAT THERE WILL BE OOCNESS. oop.**_

**alo.**

Alo Creevey is alive for approximately seventy-six seconds in the one hundredth Hunger Games.

He knows the Quarter Quell will not be like his other Games, that luck and knowledge won't save him again.

Alo still expected to survive more than seventy-six seconds.

A knife through the head, blood spilt on a shirt that was not his own, and a gasped '_Run_' to a boy named Nicholas Levan are what defines Alo Creevey's final moments.

**grace.**

When Liv finds Grace again, for the first time since they left their platforms, it's with an arrow sticking through her chest, surrounded by a glossy pool of blood.

(Cruelly, ironically, Grace Violet Blood.)

Liv glances around, but the enemy is nowhere to be seen. She raises her weapon, because whoever shot that arrow at Grace-

Liv thinks of Rich, and hopes he never has to see this sight.

"Liv" gasps Grace, and she drops her weapons, runs to Grace and a small part of her hopes, that maybe, maybe there's a chance Gracey can live.

Liv can be a good liar, but she's not that good.

So instead she takes Grace's hand.

"The leaves above. Remind me of our meadow. It's so beautiful" Grace says, her voice dying out and eyes flickering, and Liv tightens the grip on her hand "Everything is so beautiful."

She stops, and for a moment, Liv thinks it's over, Grace is gone, and that what's happening is real. But Grace lets out a shaky breath, before saying her last words.

"Tell Richard I love him" she says, and Liv doesn't have a chance to promise before the hand in her grasp goes slack.

**nick.**

Nick Levan follows Alo Creevey's advice and runs, runs until he can no longer run, until his legs refuse to move and it takes too much effort to take one breath.

He does not search for water, does not look for food, and instead sits and waits. Death does not claim him, and he knows the Capitol is waiting, waiting for this star from District 1 to win. But he does not give them the benefit of the doubt. He thinks about what Matty would say, but does not dwell on it.

(His brother ran away, but now Nick realizes that no matter what happened in the forest, he was the Levan brother who got the happy ending.)

Nick Levan is the only person in the arena to witness the killing of Grace Violet Blood.

The blonde boy finds him seconds later, and Nick does not fight back. He thinks of Grace but also thinks that he can't, because he has nothing left to live for.

(They're all going to die in the end. But Nick takes advice from Rich and refuses to give the Capitol a show.)

The boy smirks, raising his spear to a nest above Nick's head, one he did not notice.

(The Capitol.)

Nick does not fight, does not point a single weapon at the boy. Instead, he thinks of Matty, and what his brother would say.

Nicholas Levan thinks of all the people he screwed over

"Fine. Kill me. At least I'm not the worst person in this place."

The boy's eyes flash.

The tracker jackers don't end up killing Nick Levan. Instead, it's the spear in his heart.

**rich.**

Rich Hardbeck's heart dies the second he sees Grace's face in the sky.

Unfortunately, he lives for another seven hours.

Seven hours of agony, of pain, of hating The Capitol more than anybody has ever hated them before.

(He finds the man he hates more than The Capitol in the seven minutes leading up to his death.)

Rich stumbles across the boy, the boy who he watched behead his fellow tribute in the Games before Mini's.

It is not the wicked glint in his eyes or the bunch of arrows that should have one more that tells Rich that this is the boy who killed Grace. But he knows.

"You killed her" Rich says, as he reaches for weapons he does not have, the weapons he needs to kill the boy in front of him.

(But the thing is, Rich Hardbeck does not want to win The Hunger Games. He does not want to return to District 1 when he knows Grace is not waiting. But he does want to kill the boy who killed the love of his life.)

Rich discovers that promises only count when Grace is there to hear them.

(The boy does not have a chance to respond before Rich lunges at him.)

But Rich, no matter how hard he tries, is no fighter. He never did go to the classes taught at school, and never joined in with Nick and Alo when they played stupid games out on the field.

(Rich manages to give the boy from District 1 a black eye and a cut lip, before he is shoved against a tree, breaking his promise to Grace as he breaks his leg.)

"You all won" the blonde boy spits "But I'm the only one who deserves it."

He beheads Rich before the boy can reply, so much like his very first kill.

**liv.**

Liv makes an alliance with the blonde boy from District Two.

(The one that killed Rich and Grace and Alo and Nick. But she doesn't know that. After all, not many people in the games are _that_ cruel.)

Except for the blonde boy from District 2.

He stabs her in the heart the first chance he gets. That night, Liv had dreamed of ballerinas and tinmen, of farms and games played out in the meadow, and of a boy, a boy she had lost years and years ago.

**franky.**

Mini finds Franky five days into The Games.

The small figure who once stood back in the shadows is gone, and it takes Mini a few seconds to realize that the small brunette pulling a knife out of a groosling is Franky. _Her_ Franky.

Franky is the only person she loves that is left. She doesn't waste a second more.

"Franky!" Mini gasps, running over to the girl, all thoughts of getting anything to help her survive gone. Franky has only a second to turn before Mini hugs her tightly, breathing in her familiar scent and sinking into her familiar warmth.

"Franks" Mini says, over and over again "I'd thought I'd lost you. I love you."

Franky doesn't say anything, but with Mini's quick comments and long kisses, she knows there's no point. Everything that needs to be said is already being done, and the Gamemakers will cut this out anyway.

"Stick with me, yeah?" Mini says carefully, pulling away briefly.

"Mini" Franky says slowly, because they know deep down only one can live. But this is Mini McGuinness, and she'll take down The Hunger Games if she has to.

Mini just smiles her bright smile, and presses her lips to Franky's again, not caring if an enemy was just feet away, not caring if they were wasting precious time looking for resources.

She was exactly where she needed to be.

But The Games, they remember, don't have happy endings. The happy moments rarely last, and it all leads to a terrible, disgusting fate.

Mini and Franky remember this two days after they are reunited.

(Franky is the only one who is not killed by the boy from District 2. Her fate was much, much worse.)

Mini had left, for only a moment, to go get water. Franky was to protect the backpacks that kept them alive, the ones that brave and beautiful Mini managed to snag at the bloodbath. Maybe something in them could've protected her from what happened next.

(Or maybe not.)

The muttation had come from nowhere, the terrifying bear meets wolf creature, had leapt up at her from nowhere. This is when Franky remembers that no matter what, all they want is a good game.

The creature rips through her stomach and leaps through a portal, and Franky's scream pierces the air.

(But it pierces Mini's heart more.)

"Franks" Mini clutched her hand, wanting nothing more than to go back, go back to days spent out in the field, go back to the nights spent with each other, go back to being the two twelve year old girls who were unaware of what love really meant, the ones with Franky's wooden doll.

"Mini" Franky gasped "You know you can't do anything." Mini opened her mouth to argue, beautiful, stubborn Mini, but they both knew the truth.

"I'll stay" Mini says "I'm never giving up on you, Francesca Fitzgerald. I love-"

"Yeah" Franky breaths, and Mini wills herself to look away from the wound "Me too." She does then, and turns her eyes to Franky's face. Pale, but her eyes brighter than ever, dropped ever so slightly to the knife in Mini's belt, before meeting the eyes of the blonde.

Mini knew. For once, she couldn't bring herself to argue.

"Do it for me Mini" Franky had whispered, the pain still hitting her "Please."

And, for one final time, Mini kisses Franky on the lips.

**mini.**

This is how Franky Fitzgerald dies: in the arms of Mini McGuinness, with her knife in her heart and her tears on her lips.

The boy from District 2 finds her like this, and he grabs Mini by the shoulder and shoves her away from Franky's body.

(All they want is a good game.)

And that's why he doesn't kill her then. That's why he lets Mini get to her feet and grab her remaining knife from her belt. That's why he lets her point it towards his heart.

"You really don't want to do that" he sneers, and Mini's hand shakes in the slightest.

"Excuse me?" she demands, because Mini, stubborn Mini doesn't go down without a fight.

"What do you have left to fight for? They're all dead."

(frankylivgracenickalorich.)

Mini falters, because, it's true, it's all true. She thinks of beautiful, strange Franky, sweet, graceful Grace, wild, loving Liv, athletic, golden hearted Nick, odd, loyal Alo and honest, _tinman_ Rich.

These few seconds are all it takes for the boy from District 2 to send the arrow flying into her heart.

"At least you're all dead together" the blonde boy spits at Mini's body.

(Luke wins One Hundredth Hunger Games, and hates himself even more.)

**fin.**


End file.
